Final Battle with Yurius
The final battle with Yurius occurred on September 17, 2013, one day before iOS 7 came. Musical Setting The work started being written down on June 16, 2013. The composers were Composus, Erinorus, Symphonicus, Aeternus, Derek, and Gothicus. It was finished on September 16, 2013. It lasts about 2 hours and 49 minutes. It is the 11th movement for Symphony No. 3 "iOS 6" . Form Part 1 1. Allegro con brio - attaca 2. Lento con fuoco 3. Vivace Part 2 4. Te Deum, Laudamus. Allegro feroce sempre marc. 5. Judex crederis esse venturus. Adagio 6. Te ergo quaesumus. Moderato Pat 3 7. Saving Ryuras' Soul - Conclusion Instrumentation This is instrumented for the largest symphony in the repertoire Part 1 Orchestra 1 Piccolo 3 flutes 3 oboes English horn 3 Bb clarinets Bass clarinet 4 alto saxophones 3 bassoons Contrabassoon 6 horns 4 C trumpets 4 trombones 2 tubas 16 timpani (4 players) Snare drum Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Tambourine Temple blocks Tenor drum Tubular bells Glockenspiel Xylophone Celesta Piano Organ 4 harps Strings Orchestra 2 3 flutes (3rd flute also 2nd piccolo) Piccolo 4 oboes (4th oboe also 2nd English horn) English horn Eb clarinet 3 Bb clarinets (3rd clarinet also 2nd bass clarinet) Bass clarinet 4 bassoons (4th bassoon also 2nd contrabassoon) Contrabassoon 8 horns Trumpet in D 4 trumpets in C (4th trumpet also bass trumpet) 3 trombones 2 tubas 5 timpani Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Tambourine Antique cymbals in A-flat and B-flat Guiro Strings Orchestra 3 Piccolo (however at least two) 4 flutes 4 oboes English horn E-flat clarinet (however at least two) 3 B-flat clarinets Bass clarinet 4 bassoons Contrabassoon 8 French horns 4 trumpets in C 4 trombones Tuba 9 timpani (3 players) Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Low-pitched bells in A and A-flat Glockenspiel Celesta Piano Harmonium Organ 2 harps (at least four) Mandolin Strings Parts 2, 3 Group 1 Piccolo 3 flutes 3 oboes English horn 3 Bb clarinets Bass clarinet 4 alto saxophones 3 bassoons Contrabassoon 6 horns 4 C trumpets 4 trombones 2 tubas 16 timpani (4 players) Snare drum Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Tambourine Temple blocks Tenor drum Pearl FZ725 CCX Drumset Tubular bells Glockenspiel Xylophone Celesta Piano Organ 4 harps Fender Stratocaster Gibson SG Fender Jazzmaster G&L L2000 Bass Strings Group 2 3 flutes (3rd flute also 2nd piccolo) Piccolo 4 oboes (4th oboe also 2nd English horn) English horn Eb clarinet 3 Bb clarinets (3rd clarinet also 2nd bass clarinet) Bass clarinet 4 bassoons (4th bassoon also 2nd contrabassoon) Contrabassoon 8 horns Trumpet in D 4 trumpets in C (4th trumpet also bass trumpet) 3 trombones 2 tubas 5 timpani Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Tambourine Antique cymbals in A-flat and B-flat Guiro Strings Group 3 Piccolo (however at least two) 4 flutes 4 oboes English horn E-flat clarinet (however at least two) 3 B-flat clarinets Bass clarinet 4 bassoons Contrabassoon 8 French horns 4 trumpets in C 4 trombones Tuba 9 timpani (3 players) Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Low-pitched bells in A and A-flat Glockenspiel Celesta Piano Harmonium Organ 2 harps (at least four) Mandolin Strings Group 4 4 flutes (also piccolos) 4 oboes (4th also English horn) 2 Eb clarinets (2nd also 4th Bb clarinet) 3 Bb clarinets 4 bassoons 6 horns 6 trumpets in C 4 trombones Tuba 8 timpani (2 players) Several Snare drums Bass drum Cymbals Triangle 2 tam-tams (high, low) Rute (to be played on shell of the bass drum) 3 bells Glockenspiel Organ 2 harps Strings Group 5 4 piccolos (also flutes 5-8) 4 flutes 3 oboes 2 English horns (also oboes 4 and 5) 2 E-flat clarinets (also clarinets 4 and 5) 3 B-flat clarinets 2 bass clarinets (also clarinets 6 and 7) 3 bassoons 2 contrabassoons 10 French horns (7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th also Wagner tubas in Bb and F) 6 trumpets in C and Bb Bass trumpet in E-flat Alto trombone 4 tenor trombones Bass trombone Contrabass trombone Tuba 3 timpani (2 players) Snare drum Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Ratchet Chains Tenor drum Glockenspiel Xylophone Celesta 4 harps Strings Group 6 2 piccolos (2nd also 7th flute) 6 flutes (6th also alto flute) Alto flute 6 oboes (5th also oboe d'amore, 6th also baritone oboe) 2 English horns 2 E-flat clarinets (2nd doubles 5th Bb clarinet) 4 Bb clarinets 2 basset horns 2 bass clarinets Contrabass clarinet 3 bassoons 2 contrabassoons 8 horns 2 E-flat cornets 4 trumpets in C Bass trumpet in E-flat 3 tenor trombones Bass trombone Contrabass trombone 2 Euphoniums 2 tubas 16 timpani (4 players) 3 snare drums 2 bass drums 6 pairs of cymbals 2 triangles Tam-tam 2 tambourines Long drum Chains Chimes Thunder machine Bird scare Tubular bells Glockenspiel Xylophone Celesta Organ 2 harps Strings Vocal forces *Group 1 **Soprano **Alto **Tenor **Bass **Girls' Choir **SATB Choir *Group 3 **2 sopranos (1. Magna Peccatrix, 2. Una Poenitentium) **2 altos (1. Mulier Samaritana, 2. Maria Aegyptiaca) **Tenor (Doctor Marianus) **Baritone (Pater Ecstaticus) **Bass (Pater Profundus) **Boys' Choir **2 SATB Choirs *Group 4 **Soprano **Alto **SATB Choir *Group 5 **Soprano (Tove) **Alto (Waldtaube) **2 tenors (1. Waldemar, 2. Klaus-Narr) **Bass-baritone (Wealthman) **3 TTBB choirs **SSAATTBB choir *Group 6 **Soprano **Alto **Tenor **Bass **Girls' choir **Boys' choir **2 mixed double choruses Onstage *Group 1 **Soli ***4 Bb clarinets **Clarinet Ensemble 1 ***2 E-flat clarinets ***2 B-flat clarinets ***2 alto clarinets ***2 bass clarinets **Clarinet Ensemble 2 ***2 E-flat clarinets ***2 B-flat clarinets ***2 alto clarinets ***2 bass clarinets **Clarinet Ensemble 3 ***2 E-flat clarinets ***2 B-flat clarinets ***2 alto clarinets ***2 bass clarinets **Clarinet Ensemble 4 ***2 E-flat clarinets ***2 B-flat clarinets ***2 alto clarinets ***2 bass clarinets *Group 6 **Brass band 1 ***2 French horns ***2 trumpets in C ***2 tenor trombones ***2 tubas **Brass band 2 ***2 French horns ***2 trumpets in C ***2 tenor trombones ***2 tubas **Brass band 3 ***2 French horns ***2 trumpets in C ***2 tenor trombones ***2 tubas **Brass band 4 ***2 French horns ***2 trumpets in C ***2 tenor trombones ***2 tubas Offstage *Group 1 **Piccolo trumpet in Bb **4 tenor trombones **2 bass trombones **2 contrabass trombones **6 bass drums with cymbals attached **8 pairs of extremely large cymbals **4 extremely large tam-tams *Group 3 **4 trumpets in F **3 trombones *Group 4 **4 French horns **4 trumpets in C **Bass drum with cymbals attached **Triangle **4 timpani Music Part 1 resembles Part 1 of Havergal Brian's Symphony No. 1 "The Gothic". It is entirely orchestral. 2nd orchestra is tacet until movement 2, and 3rd orchestra is tacet until movement 3. Part 2 resembles Part 2 of Havergal Brian's Symphony No. 1 "The Gothic". It brings in the full forces. The onstage and offstage instruments are tacet in movement 4. It uses the Te Deum text sung by the choirs. This is now described as symphonic rock. Everyone should be tacet except for the choirs in movement 5 until 4 Bb clarinets do a fanfare. In movement 6, everyone is struggling to reach a conclusion. All the choruses yell "NON CONFUNDAR..." very loudly (ff (112)). And then they yell again "NON CONFUNDAR IN AETERNUM!!!" as loud as possible (fff (126)), with the sound increasing to ffff. This is indicated as *molto cresc. <* Everyone does an orchestral coda, but it is not over yet. The choirs whisper softly "Non confundar in aeternum." in the dynamic of pp. The music is not over yet. Part 3 resembles Final Scene from Goethe's Faust from Gustav Mahler's Symphony No. 8. Guiitars, bass, and drums should tacet in Part 3. All of the instruments wake up at the end. ffff is to be for the conclusion to Part 3. Then everyone does a crescendo to fffff. Strings and piccolo should tacet in the last 4 bars, while everyone else does a molto crescendo to ffffff. Trivia *This is the 11th movement of Symphony No. 3 "iOS 6". *This movement will be performed in the fall of 2014. *The genre is classical in Part 1 and 3, and symphonic rock in Part 2.